50 Reasons to Have Sex Sherlock Holmes 2009
by mystic7194
Summary: In an episodes of How I Met Your Mother they create a list of 50 Reasons to Have Sex. I've written a fic for every reason. The fics are mostly slash and from several different fandoms including BBC Sherlock, Supernatural, Grimm, and Glee. Most fics stand alone. This story will contain the Sherlock Holmes 2009 movie fics. Visit my profile for the other fandoms.
1. Reason 3: Breakup sex

In this chapter Watson has sex with Sherlock for one last time before proposing to Mary.

AN: This takes place during the first movie in the time between Blackwood's arrest and the scene where Sherlock is shooting up the walls. It can explain Holmes attitude in the rest of the movie.

Watson had never intended to fall into bed with Holmes. It had happened a few months into their friendship. They had just cracked a rather difficult case and Watson had been planning on heading right to bed. Spending three days chasing Holmes around London was exhausting. But Holmes, invigorated by solving the mystery, persuaded Watson to stay up and have a celebratory drink with him.

"Ok but just one," Watson informed his flatmate sternly.

One celebratory drink had turned into several celebratory drinks. Holmes had practically been sitting in Watson's lap as he recounted a story about the yarders latest attempt at crime solving. Watson kept getting distracted by how close Holmes was. He could feel the other man's warmth across the small distance. Suddenly, there was no distance. Holmes was kissing Watson as Holmes' hands roamed over the doctor's skin. Holmes slowly striped Watson. The detective seemed to memorize every inch of skin that was revealed. Holmes lips trailed down Watson's body, kissing and nipping until they reach his roommate's cock. Holmes takes Watson's cock into his mouth. The doctor wreathed as the detective used his mouth to tease the doctor to orgasm.

Sex becomes part of their routine. Frequently when they're not working a case one man will pull the other into a kiss and they will fall into bed together. They don't discuss it. It just becomes an extension of their partnership.

Until Watson meets Mary. As Watson becomes involved with the governess, sex with Holmes occurs less and less frequently. After several months of courting, Watson is convinced that he loves Mary. He wants to become her husband.

The next time Holmes tries to kiss Watson, Watson pulls back.

"Holmes I'm going to propose to Mary," Watson states.

"I don't see how that's relevant…" Holmes begins but Watson cuts him off.

"This is the last time Holmes," Watson states. "We have to stop. So you understand?" Holmes refuses to meet his eyes.

"Of course I understand," Holmes snaps. "I'm not a simpleton. I know what's happening."

"I never said…" But this time Holmes cuts Watson off with a bruising kiss so unlike the tender kisses they have shared in the past.

"Let's not waste time then," Holmes responds. Buttons scatter as Holmes violently tears away Watson's clothing.

The next morning Watson climbs out of Holmes' bed shortly after sunrise. Bruises decorate his skin from Holmes' rough grip. Holmes pretends to be asleep until Watson has left. As soon as the door closes he moves to the bedroom window. With a scowl Holmes watches as the doctor exits their home and catches a cab. Holmes doesn't even have to read Watson's lips to know who Watson is going to visit. Mary.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. They make my day. Reason 4 is a Glee fic. Look for it tomorrow.


	2. Reason 30: Sherlock wants to

Title: Reason 30: She(rlock) wants to

Spoilers: 2009 movie Pairing: Holmes/Watson Length: 349 words Rating: PG-13

Warning: bondage, hand job, implied sex

Summary: There isn't a key under the pillow this time.

AN: The original reason was "She wants to". I didn't know what to do with that at first because I'm a slash writer. I was thinking some type of gender bending but then my sister suggested something with the "under this pillow lies the key to my release" scene and changing she to Sherlock. So this story is dedicated to her. Also, this takes place after they solve the case but before Watson moves out.

Watson finishes up with his last patient in the early evening. He locks up his office and heads downstairs. Holmes had been conducting experiments in the sitting room when Watson had headed to work but the sitting room is empty when Watson returns. Holmes isn't in the sitting room or his study. As of this morning, they didn't have a case but that doesn't mean that Sherlock didn't find a new mystery to occupy himself with while Watson was working. It wouldn't be unusual for Holmes to take off by himself on an investigation but his coat and hat are still on the coat rack.

"Holmes," Watson calls. "Where are you, Holmes?"

"Watson, I'm in my bedroom," comes a muffled reply. "I could use your help Watson."

Watson pushes open the door to his flatmate's bedroom and pauses at the sight that greets him. Sherlock is once again handcuffed to the bed, naked as the day he was born.

"Did Miss Adler stop by to see you?" Watson teases. He'd heard the story of Holmes' encounter with Irene from Inspector Lestrade. The inspector had been rather amused by someone finally getting one over on the arrogant consulting detective.

"I am conducting an experiment," Sherlock explains. "I require your assistance."

"What can I do to help?" Watson asks.

"Beneath this pillow lies the key to my release," Holmes explains. Watson sighs but goes over to lift the pillow. He isn't really surprised to find that there is no key. Instead, Watson is greeted by Holmes semi-hard cock.

"Is this the release you're looking for?" Watson asks as he reaches out to stroke his flatmate's member. Sherlock gasps and moans under the doctor's skillful hand which Watson takes as a yes. It doesn't take much before the detective is wreathing in his bonds and coming over Watson's hand. Holmes lies limp, only held up by the bonds attaching him to his bed, as he catches his breath.

"Watson, you can unchain me now," Holmes states his chest still heaving.

"Not yet Holmes," Watson replies. "I think it's my turn for release."

AN: Please leave a review. Tell me what I did well and what I can improve.


End file.
